conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitor Language Family
Intro: Wikitor that stacks nouns and verbs together to make more complex words. In fact, it can often be difficult to tell both apart with its more deeper but minimalist approach to basic sentence construction. As the wikitor languages family itself is diverse but lacks a few basic ad-positions making it a little more difficult to sometimes ask for things directly in one sentence. The fashion in which the speaker should use wikitor has to be in sync with their desire or intention of doing or acting. One might be able to say that they did something last week in a way of remembering a event without directly saying it. The result is not only confusing for native English speakers, but forming a sentence by the intent of want or desire is a big model for how the wikitor languages and world view functions. This language can be used among tribal members with in the atonimous regions of Sangwal and Meilo with many other localilisms and dialect. It had to similar be renamed the "wikitor language family". The writing system operates different from the actual spoken language depending on the type of dialect or tribe you might encounter. In causality, the written tradition or even the idea of what writing is within the society differs greatly from the western world we live in today. There are around three different writing systems for wikittor with each having their own distinct differences depend on the tribe. The common imperial writing system is a alphabet referred to as the KATZULA. Other writing systems vary and are used for ceremonies such as EBOTZIDULA (shadow words/ religious) and NIMANBLA (many words or voices/ religious and scholarly). Meilo prefers to stick with the more older and complex methods while a new script making one system was made for the capital region of Sangwal. while In fact, some tribe might use more than 1 writing system at once or write symbols around the one character that is the main idea being discussed. Some traditions like I have said before are based on oral traditions, songs, and superstitions to map out land and ethics and behaviors that are acceptable within the group of people. Mastery of some of the more archaic forms of Wikitor predate the first agrarian society in this region around 100 years after the scrolls of Diwa were made. Rather, the first approach to writing can be refereed to as the "ebo" method which used a phonetic alphabet while magical ceremonies required the author to change the symbols slightly around a shape or circle to make use for spells and divination. This method can be done by taking the characters in a line and then you combine different symbols with others. The secret societies that interested and followed the first founding religions have not yet made what would eventually be named tartara shortly after 4 major tribes would be formed. within the tribe would use them to imbued items and tool with different magical powers for good luck or ceremonial purposes. Some symbols might copy images from tree branches, stacked objects (like stones), tools and weapons, geographical shapes found in nature, and broken characters separated deriving from another glyph entirely. There are many cultures that use glyph and characters in this manner in the real world as well. In fact, a great handful of them do happen to be African and other indigenous tribal cultures. Not all cultures however evolve a sort of writing system and might adopt letters such as A-Z as we use these characters for our universal resource for written communication as well. A native speaker can tell weather the language is from one member of the group or another. Unknown symbols are marks a of alien or a non speaker of the group. All of this is determined because there is a writing ceremony held among the members as writing and education is considered a gift from the gods, heaven and nature. There are both creation and destruction gods and this is what gives the tribe written inspiration for the writing. Tartara "which has many translations let alone", is a complex and esoterically abstract religion that closely resembles what we would refer to as Animism as there is no distinct way of doing one thing but nature, weather, and living things are often a spiritual compass into the world of a native. Animism alone even in the real world has been reportedly the oldest if not a foundation of all societal beliefs and traditions both Neolithic and modern in real life as well. Most of this glyph writing is found on pots, bowls and other tools and embroidery within this tribe. The religion of the tribe dictates how the writing system is used and often the other way around as well. The legends, beliefs, and types of tools and materials used have all affected the use of the writing system in general as some written characters appear to be animals or even jagged images of mountains, forests, stones and caves. Landscape and location plays a big role in written dialects of the language as I will explain later. Like a written GPS system, a native speaker of the language that is also well versed in the often secret societal language as well can often tell if a outsider has written the following characters on tools or landscape. Bad luck is considered to be common cause for many illnesses and other disagreements with leader ship. Disciplinary actions and punishments have also been held out to the members before for not strictly following the rules and procedures of the tribes and the respect for the stories and the founders for their dedication of ideas to the "thinking pot" of the group. "Tartara" With the power of my will, I can predict there will be safe travels, with my hand, I will also bring tributes and my decisions will demonstrate my true inner self, the awoken self is my goal, and my mistakes and redemption are all resolved through my sense of urgency, I thrive along with my mistakes, and surviving is similar to learning how to walk from when I was a child, I learn to conduct myself, learn from my failures, and my will at times still is inevitably broken, but the quest and urgency of wanting to find myself is one of the centers where the awoken thrive as it is the center of tartara itself. In many ways, it is not easy to categorize what Tatara really is either being a religion, phylogeny, perspective of approaching or looking at the world? There have been many different forms and interpretations through cultural construction and deconstruction to show the common and illusive and magical nature of what seems to be common adjectives attached to the practice itself within the Wikitor society. Tartara-ism has no official symbol but often tools, weapons, single written characters, animal deities and places of sacrifice/temples have been used as a sort of symbol for this common held belief within the tribe. Oracles and spell craft are some of the many common practices within some forms of Tartara-ism. It is not totally confirmed and sometimes even denied in the free-ness and flow of the belief system. '' where art roams free if there are spells used. Oracles have been written on rocks, stones, animal skins and tree bark in a effort to find this "inner man" that wishes to survive and live to the fullest. The more conservatives beliefs are highly secretive and believe that attachment and ego are bad but a sort of balance can be played within the roles of people that know it very well. The less conservative beliefs use methods somewhat questionable to push outward onto others which has lead to revolution and violence. Absence within ones self and ego is the first step to becoming center with both heaven and earth according to Duya (Daridax). Having one complete opinion is nearly impossible as another common practice within the system allows someone to play a different roles in society, ati-tur, "there are many faces/ i constantly change." Even items are traded or destroyed on occasion in a effort to symbolize balance as the belief of tartara also says that there are no new ideas in the universe. Physiological training in a sense of self denial, humility, respecting human needs or healthy structures values towards society, and then repeating and observed in what might be similar to Hinduism or or Tengrism. It can be outwardly observed and mentioned that the only difference is that Tarara denies but also believes in the construction and deconstruction actively through different decisions made from the court in accordance to seasons and influences in society. A practitioner of tartara not only can gain the knowledge of spell-craft or different styles and tastes in language and literature but also obtain the knowledge of Igyar Temple In Sangwal, "the knowledge of the universe, as long as they are seen without false intention or desire to harm others. Within the center of Tartara however, a person can play on behalf of being a sort of arbiter or demon in accordance to the courts of Igyar in Sangwal. These titles are given out secretly in accordance to sudo-philosophy. The actions you do in the beginning of your life might predict or bring you to a conclusion that you may play on the behalf of a greater good or total evil which is still up for debate among the courts of Igyar. Relics with triangular and hexagon based shapes have been know to be common with writing of many different sorts and dialects from region to region have been found bearing words of wisdom, oracle telling, and divination and house made spells of their own mainly in a effort to improve cultivation over their crops and farming life. For the longest time, there was not official system of writing and illiteracy has lead the way to a sort of braille; making the system of writing some what tactile. Within intellectuals of the society, the igyar tartara narrative has had many debates among the courts as to what duya's original intentions were along with the increasing expansion of the kingdoms known in English as Proto-Sangwal, the common dialect is also Proto-Sangwal; later evolving into Wado. The origins of proto-sangwal are still a mystery with theories of most it words deriving from the many hybrid dielects of the meilo region combined with Kida groups. The temple of knowledge, also named "Igyar (place of self)" is a place were many tribesmen have made into a city center combined attributes of a library, church, political center, and negotiation of judicial courts within the society. The society itself is a with a collective theocracy with a collection of bureaucratic officials and citizens that hear and decide cases. The highest affairs of Tartara is held only among the officials of Igyar balancing the society of a sort church and state equally. . Everything about the openness and magical tradition within the courts began to change'' however when the traditional tartara shifted as we can see in similar franchise, stories and movies today building a narrative of diss-topia or a utopia settings. The one party one system formed a strong identity within the culture paving the way to a sort of imperialism. Certain topics were not seen as favorable and some of the more popular subject began talks around exclusive power among one group and not sharing such traditional or rich philosophies as open as unworthiness. If someone was unworthy or had a dept to pay, they would have to work out their own to regain favoritism becoming arbiter. This type of behavior can be seen in the sort of perversion of the traditional Tartara practice where instead many are coursevly sentenced by the Igyar as the church overstep it's boundaries and needed to be reeducated on the roles and construction the balance of the two systems were suppose to play. This lead to the further exclusion of candidates, bribery, and a private military of Igyar at the time leading up to the Sangwal revolution. Songs along with written traditions about the treks of well known people and daily living often published in books and relics written in the new and old Wikitor; dialects varied. Sacrificial items take specific preparation often bearing images of the glyph on, around, or decorated next to the are of preparation. The Wikitor are heavily minimalists and mates have also been shared equally in the most ancient days of the tribe since the Diwa Group, Kita Group, and Wikitwo, but his practice soon died away as society began to change and immigration increased along with trade and construction of towns and cities. From these three main factions, the word Wikitor has changed for many thousands of years with it meaning driving from the base words such as animal tamer (Wikibsal), healer/ shaman (Wikitamu) shaman. The ideas of multi-universe and polytheism occurred around the incident where Duya fought a giant who was his friend before he decided that he wanted the riches and spoils of the earth for himself. Duya vowed to leave but was still attacked none of the less. The bones of the giants were scattered and spread out through out the land making the trees and mountains. The rain from the sky was also the blood from the giants and some of the remains of the monsters from other worlds turning back to stone and soil. This is why some mountains and things in nature appear to be a face of a creature according to the mythology. Traditional tartara after the Sangwal revolution was never the same with more ideas added and influenced by what some believe to be a wound or great evil that was committed by the society of Igyar for their selfishness and lack of stability created in society because of them. The newer forms of tartara use less ancient Socratic methods and use the power of monsters to an extent resembling Hoodoo and Voodoo. The position of the planets and also times have always played a big role in many of the rituals. More gold an wealth ever sense the revolution has lead many who are conservative believers in Duya believe that much money and would could provoke bad spirits and demons called Junula. A ritual triangle to the right as it bears images in the native language resemble Tengreist ideologies that nature will bring good luck and health to the user of the enchantment. Some have become rather materialist as a result of increased trinkets and items are used more and more without resulting to more and spiritual compasses. No evil monster can touch or use the tool of someone who has placed gylphs of good luck on their tools/ weapons as they will burn in flames from the fire and goodwill of the huntsman. With many animals to hunt in the woods, the Atuka will also be there and children of the demons from netherworld as well. Communication is often limited between other tribes and the Wikitor as the main interest of the tribe is to focus on their inward system of beliefs which help them survive and often might resemble antisocial behaviors. This can be ironic as people have come within the region but the citizens try to avoid or pay little attention to them resulting to a sort of xenophobic problem in resent years. It is evident that trade and commerce has effected the culture greatly allowing them to expand their knowledge of Wikitwo Forest Magic Voodoos, a newer addition added to Tartara. Elemental concepts such as fire resemble the birth of life itself. To them, life is just as equal to death reverting to their natural instincts rather than letting their constriction of constant fear get the better of them. Man made structures made from certain materials such as metals and gold are revised as a place of a god. Symbols written on caves, totem poles, statues, and even other structures are decorated all across the tribal grounds in a effort to bring good luck and keep negative spirits away. Their songs they sing also help them remember where to go, so it is often hard for them to get lost. Most of the songs consist of bird songs and animal calls as well. Language to the Wikitor should also be dictated to the times of year as each animal is praised as ascending or descending the devil ladder. A person that calls themselves a god but questionably obtain wealth might be considered a demon or calls god of a sort. There are more demons than gods in the TARTARA? belief system. Prior chefs or leaders might come back to haunt evil doers for wrong doings using karma or even natural forces. All of these things are written within the proverbs they have since the times of Diwa. They believe this is the way to become one with the beasts in nature according to their teachings written on scrolls and charcoal writing written of MABABA? bark from the tall MABABA? tree. The way of the jackal is resourceful and creative. Life for a Wikitwo is instinctive following family tenants including, survival, passion, cleverness, and knowledge of ancestors. Unlike most tribes, a person outside a Wikitor tribe can become a member as long as they follow careful initiations. Often so, they do not have rights that are as proportional to the other naturally born members within the group and vary few often make it within the tribe. Stone statue and then the stone guardians told them to make a boat and use the back of a ox and also make some stone animals also making the essential structure to make things they need for their survival. The crow help make day and night using its wings to block out the sun making time differences. The spider weaved the webs of dreams all in the world. Other tools and glyphs were made but many secret societies within the tribe made their own form of writing. Some of them were tangible while others were simple pictures carved on the face of wood objects. Farmers, craftsman, and entire families were written on the face of many of these wood carved objects. The raven transformed into a soothsayer and the stone spirits were around him. The tree people of the forest then began to appear more when the spider weaved bad dreams into the world. The raccoon was used to tell if fortune was good or bad seen as an often lucrative and mysterious creature. Ever since these events, writing has been recorded even before it predated itself with the many secret societies and paranormal powers o the forest that kept their stories in songs and mantras that have helped their civilization survive for millennia. THE SANGWAL REVOLUTION 200 years later after Diwa: change the wikitor way or life and system different forming a two system model for both sides that could not agree one the common way or path to survival TARTARA. The family traditions and complex local customs varied. Over time, the temple of Igyar was a place for knowledge and collective minds to assemble as a think tank and overfull democracy fell from grace in this small period of time. The inner circle of thinkers all assembled to cast out the internationals and peoples causing there to be a privatized government where the secrets of rituals and magical traditions were not open to the public anymore. A war was struck against the western regions of Meilo which has no central capital but common assembly of tribes and groups that roam free under the pattern of their regional version of the tartara religions. The sun was red and the corruption of the traditions that has brought the world together has fallen into darkness of Igyar's bitter dictatorship.' '''Clothing/ Apparel CHONGJU The Wikitor wear bone armor and animal skins and also have been known to make use of nature's resources using tree bark and leaves for clothes when resources have been proven to be scares. This is only if they are able to found resources though, and they have been known to only wear loincloths exposing their skin to the elements before. Weaving takes a while and often they wear the same clothes often a period of a life time. Holes and tares are repaired with patches and weaving. The Wikitor also bear tattoos and symbols being identical to their writing system. The Wikitor are a nomadic people who rarely stay in one place and often camp in elevation or in shaded areas. Their places they choose to camp highly depend on the weather that day. Example: Tanori (moon) witi’a (area) nino (water) tarak zidula’jata (it is beautiful). Andollee (basen) dantu (mountain) nusha (palice) taringa (the land) harubasa (to help, to lead) bachi’gitu (to live). Hongo (we) matsugenaloge (make friends) paja (people) anglu (are safe) andulee (mountain basen) shampta’ja (at the top). Abongo (we all) shidi (here) gentusu’ja (look after) dzagengsi ( the herd) naliwi (here) avala (wind) wadnar’ja (to flow, gust) ithori (the place) inyatiha (mother) kavakwal (stronghold) tala’jata (it is called). Kaibachutu (languages, voices) saqwa (I know) dzagenpatihi (the groups, together) wikitoda (wikitor language) hutpu’ja (are difficult). Bachindo (livelihood) o’do (only) jaku (not) witi (area) gwal (in the walls/ castle) ugpack (to rest) tarir (camp) witi (here) abuna (we) tup (also) tartara’pa (survive). The moon and the water are beautiful tonight. At the mountain basen there is a palace and the land helps us live. We make friend and people are save here at the top of the mountain. We also look after the herd in this windy place called the mother stronghold. There are many languages I know but all together all of the wikitor language are difficult. Our livelihood is not only lived behind the castle walls, but we rest here at the camp and survive. Words in the common speak (Wado): Translating these words... CHABAWAK- sound of movement (noise of moving clothes) JOV'VAPAL- to surprise ABONGO- a party VUTAI- ready VUTAIKAVASA (i am ready) KAVASA- hand AKIBASHTA- I stay KUBUNGU- Burn UGPAK- I rest here MEDOH!- Get out! YONGA- I am carrying JUTSA- I stand, I am tall CHESHMASH- crafting, forging JAKARICHASHA- it goes down CHASHA- amount ONGASHTA- weight OH'WO KAWAK- i throw myself, i swing YUNBA- lighting, electricity NUNAKIBONK- that's awesome, very cool SHENDI- well rested VAKAH- late JUSHU all of the days, week HIRAKA- a season SHUSHAMBA- year NEN- dirt UGBUN- revenge RUPTA- mine KAPJA- house hold, family NALAPAK- glory •RASUM- eternal PAKUP- all TARAK- night WANDU- a liar DURUNI- the human spirit TRO'AN DUYUNA- the evil PAJU- she SANIR- the sky ARI- moon SHADDA- smuggler LAZU- cave EEGWA- blood eegwar- i bleed Eyata- to wait, to leave be for a certain amount of time, sometimes used in reference to a investment of monetary value Arala- to blow gust of wind Keshin- a stone or hovel town Anyana- companion, we work together Anoto- Butsala- Anayashna- Taiyar- Chisala- Wado Dielect words: (the dielct that revloved around the name or sound of the charctaer soly not using the other two more abstract writtting systems) Kiasu natzupuh naltzu'uk ku'uz'zalan dzageh gena lepredtzu utpah utpuh tumia su'uwa- to feel a emotion dantu tuda suzia ukup na'up na'ut na'uk tongl- to feel shidi- here (i am here) witi- here (the thing is here) Example sentence: Hongo (we) justala'gitu (stand) dantu (mountain) jajor'jata(to think) nali (over there) Awara/ lazu (cave) witi (area) kunamba'ja (evil ' the thing is) = evil comes from the cave, there is evil in the cave. Hongo justala'gitu dantu jajor'jata nali awara witi kunamba'ja. adjective and verb endings for persons * jata (first person) * jaja (second person) * gitu (third person) * jaku, jakuna (no or not attack at the end after one of the three persons in a adjective or verb. * AKIDU- * PAZILI- hide or skin * WIKIDALI- rib cage, cage made from bones, cage Alichnog- mata- to have Lumok- chicken ninmaja- we sit shamna- the top asun- the head Siltyar- to govern, a leader Siayar- a tribal household or family government Asiwar- state or national government Gonch- seafood ibasi- dear, sweet heart Miyada- Gnongji- zidutzu- ejigi- kibzar- hirakanzu- to age enaja- to corrupt jushu'a- all week nadkutu- to weigh a item awo- love sula- mercy iliwo- combine hakalu- I rest under something iyana- to love wakukaba- to get low to the ground kubung- smart hahako- knife hakliyisar- sharp ilisklu- to sleep tuhami- snake anamtu- tree vine sangwa- to know anglu- it is safe kanga- I do or decide to do Agaslot- a tall creature Jobja- Joja- sia- the people, we, citizens si- I, me abungo- family/ we nenra- to make dirty, vandalize jatula- destroy omnunk- natzluzu- to atobu- to roll tubu- bite Anotpa- small creature ariupa- Sidzati- Siti- tuazilu- coin Dzagengsi Siasdzah- Datu- Sawuk- Yada- hisa- sister papaja- father inyatiha- mother huro- stone zuru- mouth gwal- a castle, fortitude "shaddaga" lashadda- thief kavakwal- strng hold Ichnog- it has a price Hisa- sister Ithor- ubazglu- we meet algikwa- i bake bread anampt- i clean Katzula- written words Neira- A persons name, from the stars, outer space Mailo- region of Sangwal, meaning green Meilo- fertile Niman- weight, i balance or weigh Ninma- we sit down Ninimar- a table, it's flat Nadku- burrow, hide -Adnadku: I hide Kotaku- used at the beginning of a sentence to mark that the speaker is doing something (I / myself/ or me) example: nimya kot'tak niman alvol. (we talk and i weigh the bird.) Bidra- Tuwi- horse Alvol- bird Avalan- place with wind Avala- wind Jee- verbal, mid-sentence word for I or myself Niboba- to employee or contract Matsogehaloge- make friends Bajaja- divide, cause problems or act in pretense (descriptive for someone acting in this fashion) Jaributi- to share, (it is equal trade between two people) Bubabara- to betray, act in the disinterest of someone else Paja- person Meinicar- to preform a action Kenipa- misfortune, bad luck Matopa- fortune Kungja- defecate Kuktwa- the restroom Tiwi- area Gangja- dry Rampa- drought, dried up Putar- Bush, undergrowth Nimya- to meet and talk Meed- orange Keipak- Kois Sul- light Mulmeed- orange fruit Mul- fruit Awo- breeze, the wind blows Koba- to shake Mul-ka- yellow fruit Ka- yellow Kaoba- make a tool Abok- i change something Sulabok- Sulakep- a metal pick for mining Lumakok Taiyash- to prepare AWU MENZAKS GUBIJI SEBORA WAKUKABA HORITSIKA KURSITAZ Syntax:Edit The structure is centered around this model, other which topic marker is more important, this goes before the other words in the sentence. Words are formative (SUBJECT/ ADJECTIVE) + (VERB)= SENTENCE (VERB) + (SUBJECT/ ADJECTIVE) = SENTENCE Ashinank- flow Botama- Tasheek- Balara- Mayada- Tashaga Shamtsa Gavapa NABSHAM ABACHI OJUMANA ANAMTU HAMI TUHAMI JAMA AMOJ ZOKBAR KAP ZUBUZ ZUBKAP PAKUS KIBZAR RAZBAK ROROBAN SHIKANI DUYU HABARAKI RORGU SHIBREDA ADEBASHI ASUN NUSA HANALAKI SANALAZI HANALAKI KA BOWAROR TUFI JIKAN SHIUKU JUA CHARDO FUNSU MAKAS FAIJAK KAJ JAK SHAM GIDONGA TSAHAGA DIAKNADIM AKNAK- KAPATU- castle BUDONI- ancient ODACHUL- stomach KASHA KASH TAGAL TAGALI DAGWA GWAGI GWAGU TENGL BACHI MACHA COROSH ZOKOY PANGA- to extend SHAPANGA- arm SHAKAN- title SHAKAN' ASALI- my name is... ASALI- to call or name something NENVA- clay TUJUBANA BAJAKAD VOSHOP CHOP POCH KARAKA BAROSH VARASHA MAGU ASHAR RASHA NOBUGI NORBURO DURUSA MANDASA UAHEWA GINBULI BUGAWANA DAWU MENZAKS GUBIJI SEBORA WAKUKABA HORITSIKA Verbs Akok- to conceal, a seed Kwab- I work Kiya- the ground Kigyar: beginner, private Sangwal- a place or i know Huro- stone Silkep- metal Siltyar- chef, boss Sqatcharpat Sqatchnopot- we all talk, government meeting Sagkig Meema Dosqutwi- irrigate, rain Kaicha ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Tartara- I survive AMIONI- to find a lost friend ANOWI weird CHANGA wrap BIGUJU - spicy GUJUYA- leg JALA- lower feet and leg GUJUYAJALA- step on something or to make flat, something is flat EAT- BOGO BOBOBIGUJU- spicy meal, hot fire. MABA/ MABABA- tree JATSILATU- use DUMU- run ILISKLU- sleep on ground LAHAKA- stove top, leaves laid down to cook food on HAKA- roof TORBOWI- sharp spear BOSAI- to lead, be loyal KYSLALAM- master TALA- Say ADEBASHI- the many KELGORO- library, knowledge, I learn KOHA- a pipe or tube item JARIBA- we trade JARABA- i take materials JARABASKULGAWITU- i build a hearth SKLUGA- tent, the rib cage JEDULE- tree rat, coward JEDULEMABAFIWIDU (he ran up the tree to escape predators) MEGUAK- big, tree trunk, stump TUKLUSKI- inside CHUKTI- intestines TARATARACHUGTI- roasted intestines (Woba Dialect) Galsp'tisar- top of a tree, forest tree canopy Galsp- head TADO- no move, stop CHUSHU- lay on KIBRA- a headdress, decorate something KOROBO- scales (animal), boil CHUKABAKABARA- scale torso armor, reptile hide IKABAR- to forget DIKABA IYABA- a place of fire, volcano, sometimes used to refer to the underworld. PAPAIBABATUTWI PATUWA- metal, it is tough IKIBARA- a tough tree used to take material from for tools, salvageable PATWICHA- forge a weapon CHACHARATAWK- a harpoon or javelin, to hunt fish TURI- a mask, a image of a face (carving) TURIPATU- something like a helmet, TUR- face RUT- UKTUR- a ball or sphere KURUT- tea pot Kurutkar- tea plant or leaves UK- a pot ARUTZI- yam/ potato TRISHU- tree bark stew TRIGO- tree bark DISHU- I store TRUWAK- I cook TRUPTA- fried meat WITE- knife KIBA- bag ABIQU- I believe it, i understand TURI UTITIL- tools UTIWA GULA TSIGLA- TUTE FWIRCHU KUTUTUWI- i want that thing, IYALE- animal noises, a call KUTATUWE- unusual kindness AMATIWI- the burning center of my heart YAPAPAPUE- taste of honey, it is sweet HOHOA- I fight someone YAHOA- I do not like it, disagreement, quarrel YAHOANEGEGE- lets work it out MATU- satisfied MATZIGEHODUGE- we are now friend KUTATUTUWE- a animal mating call, i call out for my lovers name TASHAGO- place to rest (dying), give up doing something TETEKU- point and spike SI'TA- a dirt road CHACHASI- fish farm, school of fish, seafood (also just called CHACHA) CHACHA- fish CHAKITZUPANEJE- I feel bad in my insides, i feel sick, is there a place to rest and heal. PANTENEKU CHAPITUWAPATU- there is a sharp plain TUWAPATU- do it now, currently DOKOBAJEJE- is there some place to eat food, a safe place to eat. DOKOBO- cooked snake, neck JAKUDAGIDATI- snake god of the under world (prefers sacrifices by fire at volcano) JAKUDA- predator snake JAKU- void, nothing, no JIGIDU – worker, work (FIWI ADD) JIGIDU NAFIWA (i work with those people in the field) SI BAZMAKI- multiply, clone, duplicate SAMI- build BAJAJA- divide, fall apart, not together, share among people food, IYAKIBAJUNGA APU- add, build onto something or bottle neck, construction MINUS- subtract (du dialect) KIJUPAPATU- minus, there is less than before. NIDUBAKAKU NA KIJUPAPATU "you divide food and now there is less" PAPATU- wild fruit, papaya JUNGAPATU- fruit, flower, vegetable is safe to eat. AKIBOBULUI- butchered wild game, to butcher or cut into pieces after hunting it (harvesting in this way) KIDEGO- structure, a cave den or place to hunt and fight from (du dialect) JAKAK’TIDEGO- building (du dialect), a temple or public gathering JANGO- house, hut MABANGO (tree house) AKIBO JAKAJAKA BUGABUGA/ THE WEAPON( SWORD) WAS SLASHING AN CRASHING JAKAJAKA- sometimes means waving BUGABUGA- sometimes crashing or dancing BUBABARA- sin, a specific bad taboo of doing something wrong NAFIWA (they are far away) / FIWA (must be close) / FIWI (in same location as me) - person COFIKUWI- Problem (du dialect), no direct translation for the word problem in the Wikitor language WAJAJA- problem providing food to every member FIWA'W'DUJU- hunting problem, no animals ASUKU- search (du dialect) TITINA- island, APUMITINIA (it is small) KIKU- listen BAWAKI (grass) - tall grass BAWAKIKU- listen to the sounds in grass GOHA- spirit spectrum, creature thing TABAKA- cigar, smoking pipe or traded tabacco BOGIWOGI- embrace and tie something KOBO- identity,body KOBOTUWAPATU ( i am who i am, to be one's self) WAPATU- a verb ending but also meaning many things used in verb forms with changed sounds and endings for words. DUGU-KOBO HUWABAKI- physical ability JUNGI- jump (du dielect) JUWAPAWIKI- grass hopper, locus, something like a ninja or spy TUTURA- BBQ, fully cooked food items DAGIWI- I jump KOJO- coffee, craft PAGWIDI- a wooden club, hammer KANG- bean, bad guy, rough TACHU- forest foliage and brush, thatching of a house/ hut, a roof. UKI- damage something IYAUKI- burn using fire IYA- fire (also a taboo word to use out right making bad luck come around.) CHONGJU- battle clothes, i equip BASKANI- pesent clothes BUHANI- poor clothing in bad condition GANCHOJUNI- fancy clothes KANGA- preferring something or making a mental decision. KWITA- we trade, something like money but often there is not really a word for money, it is called trade items. KIWITALAKICHUCHIGA- we trade tools LAKI- a wooden club PAKUNKINI SHI SANAKU HONGO JA’R BANYA. JA’R BANYA- natural, survival instinct HONGO- to roam, also often a word meaning open field or no man's land. HOKIHONGO- paradise, it is beautiful DUKWI- pretty, it looks good in condition BAQEQE- bad condition or ugly. SHAWI- thin EBEGE- curse, ghost or demon that lurks on the jungle floor. COCOA- chocolate ESWIGU- to trek KUNKUDA- here BUKUDA- hunt, stalk a animal, a predator DARAWARA- AWARA- cave DAWARA- spear throwing something WAKAMAIKOACHUCHU- what do you do TIKUNI- cooking or chemistry TITZI HANENE- water that is safe to drink YALU- dirty water, a brown river, brackish water NINANA- to boil. YETANGONA yebtag HANAYAFA- bean JUAMGILA WAPU- berry Wapuyalu- a alcoholic berry drink BARAHARA TUPUTSWI- Something similar to Fufu or crushed yams, I mix food PAPI PANTU KAYU- language, code CANTU- plant stalk, sugar GENTU- eyes WIBRHAK- place to put tools, WIBRWAR- fertilize area, farm WUBAPWO WATSI- plant seeds IBUWATSI- I carry IBU- we carry ABU- green AWAR- bear KILOJUAMJI JUAMGI- bamboo JOTI YASA- we play YASANI- a group, many people, crowd WEES- food TATZALU- we train ANEBE- i am sorry ALUT ZEET WESKI- I eat WAWEESKEE WAWI- above AWAWI- butcher or cut meat AWIKI WIKA AWAK- catch a living thing (Meilo dialect) ALAWI TATZULAWI IDZAG- name for the temple of wind, one of the brother temples to Igyar in Sangwal. WITZA IYA- burn it! SIYASA- farm Kaja- it is free SOLU- it has no value or it is worthless Amnuk- statue, we stack thing (stones) Kunnam- dark Piscos Kusbaw Kusnaw- breakfast, we eat at the beginning of the day Awap Pari- we eat, dinner Ninwa- peace Socsip Rafa- Titwag Ninguani Kunb- bowl Pangsak- it is safe, a refuge Opak Owap- I drink Tapo- bars of something that resembles stick Pagsa- a place in the wikitor region named "tiles" as the palce of many tiles "pagsawar" or for amor it would be chacha (fish) plus + chongju (armor) + pagsa = chachopa (tile armor) Omnunk- a temple, also a place next to Igyar, bed Bayamar- region next to the Mailo farming region known for its trade. (transaction route, convoy) Harsa Siyara Niya Uwack Ubsti Boyak Bakoyon Ikang HALE- to cook KYOLELO TIYUTSE IBARABRA- a big hat or a crown, slang for a decorated temple TUTUYE TIHAYNO TIHANO QU-AK QUo TAQU'O BOHOYI Iya-anebeg- A town in the meilo region Tala zitwee alitwe KATUKLEHOHO TUATZI TUATZILU UBAZGLU TUBAZGLU UTATAGE- a doubt, false GEBENEAYI NEAYI OBAGI BURQUAK KYETZURUB ZURU KYETULU KIYEDTZI TIBRAQUAK TWIQUAK QENITUWEYEYE WEYEYE KATAKWE- carved image KATWEK- carve YENI- i answer a call IWETU- KURSITASI SIFA- powder PAFA- FA WAKU WIKFWAT- we trade food FWAT- BREAD, cooked grain FWATWAT- GRAINS STORAGE, i store grains TASAHU- i repair TSAHA TSAHUI TSAHUT TSAJA JAKTAW- a bird, a game hen or chicken KUDALKI KUAKA KUKAPALIGI KUDALKI ALGIKWA ALGOKWE KUETZUDALA BERQI GU'I STWAKE BENANK ABACHI IBACHI IBASI TSWIBASI- OWIJTSIBALI- PA'ATO OJUMANA ANAMTU- i wash clothes HAMI TUHAMI TAHUMA JAMA- a box or a chest, but often say you store things in the same place where you put your tools AMO ZOKBA KAP ZUBUZ ZUBKAP- i doubt PAKUS- predator, I am afraid IJI EJIG OJI KALWA HULWA HULSHU KODUJAJA KOJA- we speak nice to each other SKUWIDU- cover or close something OWILSYJA IGUKOWI- harvest wood, i gather materials ISNAWLO- i go ILISLU- we sleep in same location ASHUHUJA- we make fire HAHAKO HAKLYISAW KAGIGU KIWOKU UGIGU BAJA DUWA WISKUKAPACH KIBI ILIWO- defend HALISHASAPECHA PECHA HALI LADUJIDU PECHAKA- a idol or a monument but it appears to be a building KIZARA- a very tall person in the image of a idol, statue (also name of a prolific leader) RAZBAK Orobad- tall, or can be used like haka (roof/ ontop/ head) but orobad is used to refer that something is over a person like a hat. example: Shakina haka orobad. The hat is on the head or my head. SHIKANI SHAKINA- a hat DUYU HEKI RORGU SHIBREDA ADEBASHI ASUN NUSA HANALAKI SANALAZI HANALAKI KA BOWAROR TUFI JIKAN SHIUKU JUA CHARDO PEPACHI FUNSU MAKAS FAIJAK KAJE SUYE JANO SHADE- trust GIDONGA TSAHAGA DIAKNADIM AKNAK KAPATU- castle BUDONI- ancient ODACHUL RESOR- ghost BASU- a plant grain, rice KASHA KASH TAGAL TAGALI DAGWA- leaf GWAGI- tree fruit GWAGU TENGL BACHI- communication, we share ideas MACHAWA- ACHAWA- COROSH ZONCOI ZOSH DUWI GOGI- mud JANGOGI- adobe hut CABASH PANGA CHABAWAK- we go silently IYA- fire KIDU- yes WANDUPA- predator KASHUMA- mail box PARAKUN- small creature BOWIA PAKWA- liquid PAWASANI- jump and dance (Use a one-syllable word, BA, NA, HA, WA, YA, KA, GA… etc. behind a noun to also make it rhyme or make it into an action word / axillary. MACHITAYA- ready IBUGI- found JIGUNA- today PAKUJA- earth GAWAKAJU- the heavens Government- KACHUGE JAGUND- cereal, plant grains like in flour NANABA- to believe BUGU- bronze armor, MABUGU wooden armor RAFISCO- benevolence, wisdom (koba dialect) WIKIDO- traditional way, religion RAFI- religion (koba dialect) VONTREES- bushes QUITU- boss TUTUPA- total, maximum KAKAJAJA- too much talk, i talk to others MYO- mine (du dialect) HATINI- to drink TAKO- a taco Mexican food MATUM'KE- it will cost you life, WIKIATUMTE (how much money, the price of something) TITIKOB- bread Wikitor (diju) Wikitor- bone Torba- body Wikidu- house made of bones, sacrifice area for magic Tikuda- shaman, barial for the dead or medieam for such peoples. Likatucha Fumfi- crush flour or herbal items to eat Junja Junfumti Itikala- blood Iti- a road Itidu- river Wikidutorbaitidu- Wikdytu- lava, lava river, fire waters (boiling overheat) Papa- bubble Torwiku- waistes, body remains, excrement (animal items that are not useful), rubbish Wiwikuda- tools, useful items Widiwiwikadu- useful animal items to harvest or forge Kawpa Nikoi Kaglu Kund Uglolawp Dazat Tazli Ganlawk Pawlo Pawkun Pawtu Tuwi Kwawika Akiwak Nitiwak Gathu Thunoki ikonawk Taza Aza Wigjiga Kardaru Dandu Toawawk Tidu Itiatucha Katucha Talahame Hameale Haida Atuchakila Inamichak Lytachkee Keetani Chakmani Chakmtsydi Lyktacha Achali – plants Takiti Chafi- shoes, base of something Shafi- bucket Fidu Wkita Wikila Wiki Ficha Fichu Tucha Udiwa Duwa Funi Sugar Fikuka Fitila Latsyekatu Yekatu boat Kapachu Natala- stones stacked on each other, flame pillars Tala- a pot Asugo- bucket Dawinawinago Widu Esi single Hai two Kasalu three Bunga man Bungowido- den Damba woman Tari- sugar, sweet Diwag- rope Diwida Japechak Kytslage Kitsula- big area Taiwa- comrade (military), friend, a good solider Natila- cream or paste Tariwidudogo- bee hive Tariwi- honey, glue Wyduglatsla Cado- shell More added sounds and words...still editing. Wigjar- a far distance Afasa- grass Afshr Agali Avgal Avga Agalu Avglawt Galu Kumarek Bancha Bawikila Bashaw Bentik Bergamot Bey Beylik Twibasi BOWAREK- tie BORUK- ground creature, dig FAFINI CAVUS- i write KOZAG- small bread, a meal, lets sit to rest Dei- bee (animal) Dema- we are together, lover Deiju- honey comb ELCHI- from Turkish eleme "selected, sifted". Smyrna figs of superior quality packed flat.119 AFAFLAW- Gemzar Jalux Hatsluduk- from Ottoman Turkish haydut, "bandit, soldier" Harabasa- I lead Haremlik from Turkish haremlik, from harem (from Arabic harim & Arabic haram) + the Turkish suffix -lik "a place" 123 Jarlitanu Arjatur Konak Firyitapetu- Karaga ZELEK KAVIDULA KAHN- to govern ANUM- cherish KULBATSI- make fire Kurugi LATUPALATE- YAKUT MARGATO ODATUKA OZBA WAIYAPECH AYAPOAWAS RUMIGE SAKUR- disagree SANJA- SARUK SAXL- dialect (bayamar/ mailo) - a wheel, it spins SALKSA IFIDUWA- our god (honorific) SERIFA SOMA- TAIGA- foot, we use our feet TAYIJIGO- we make noise (with feet), stomping TARINGA- our home, we farm here TARBARK- a rodent TARATO- they hide TAHN- TARHAWK- TORBA- bag TIMNEDU- a wound in my soul, evil corruption, sin, i feel loss/ sad Tenge from Kazakh teŋge "coin, ruble".246 Tepe from Turkish tepe, literally "a hill, summit". An artificial mound.247248249 Terek from Terek, river of southeast Russia, which is from Balkar Terk. A sandpiper of the Old World breeding in the far north of eastern Europe and Asia and migrating to southern Africa and Australia and frequenting rivers.250251 Tuzla NAKI-NIN-NIN BSORO- mouth INABE- origin BSOWARO PAWOETOM CHATAW CHISHAW KELYIR YUGLIR DEANI KIDOWA CAGUSA HAVITSLARU CHIPLETAR RAYIRGOS KEDTHROS HALPUAO KESOS- the wind DORFALI KENINWOK- the earth UTSUWIG- a man/ human UTSWI (my brother/ close friend) NUSHA ODWA- the foreigner things/ people Olekwo'l (the people) Yurok (from a Karok word for "downriver.") ANDOLEE- mountains, the earth is big OSIWKE- snake Sai-uk Uk namwar atzaya menyan thalus alus gigob Taluk Osglali Oslgump glump Kopa Nump niinor Gigr Manis Pena Borul Ebo awtu relu atzee clegu awia- a place southwest part of sangwal calipr loros seerin natzlu anasazi nautzlu nanimar Panup Pipura Sholi- Biriwaik Itsuchki Three (Trois) Danbar Sun-Wikgu Moon-Tanori Water- Nina